Angels With Dirty Faces
by BrokeMachine
Summary: Michelle is forced into doing something she doesn't want to do. Sid has a bad night. Tony's pulling the strings. explicit content, sexual situations, dub-con, boy on girl situation, boy on boy situation, threesome, OOC. You've been warned.


Angels With Dirty Faces

Summary: Michelle is forced into doing something she doesn't want to. Sid has a bad night. Tony's pulling the strings.

Author's Notes: Inspired by the scene between Michelle, Sid and Tony in season 1 episode 5: Sid.

Timeline: It has no real setting but I'm going to say somewhere in season 1 before episode 6 since it was inspired by it and because its most fitting.

Rated: M for Mature

Warnings: explicit content, sexual situations, dub-con, boy on girl situation, boy on boy situation, threesome, OOC and it may be too crude for some but it might also be lightweight to others so I guess it just depends on the reader. Either way you've been warned.

Chapter 1

"I know how you can prove to me that you love me," Tony whispered in her ear. They had snuck into one of the vacant classrooms that morning. Tony wanted to talk to her but this wasn't talking (thank God). She was pushed against the wall, his body so close to her, his hand under her skirt and she was thinking of wearing those new pair of trousers she had bought the previous day. Some things just fall into place sometimes and this day held so much promise.

"Anything. I'd do anything," Michelle moaned under him. Her hand grasped tightly to his jacket, her teeth digging into her bottom lip trying her hardest from screaming out. She never did anything to contain that excitement fueled by raw ecstasy but Tony had asked her not to and she complied. She thought Tony liked to hear her groan and scream under him. But he had told her to be quiet this time, to make this more exiting and it was. He wasn't wrong about that. He was never wrong when it came to thing like this. He knew how to push her buttons. He knew how to pleasure her then hurt her and then have her crawling back for more. Always, no matter what he did or said. Someone could almost say she was addicted to his fire – the hell he makes for her – it was like heaven. Only wrong, so wrong and she wanted more. More of his feel on her. More of his poison breath on her. And mischievous looks. She liked that look he shot at her whenever he was thinking of something he shouldn't. It was almost enough to make her…

A small cry escaped and he suddenly stopped as if to punish her. She still needed him. His hand traveled away and up into her hair in a hard but pleasurable hold and she couldn't help whimper. She knew she shouldn't. She knew he shouldn't treat her like this. She isn't a toy, she isn't a laugh. God, everything was so wrong, so fucked up… and she wanted more of it. Of that devil inside hiding behind that beautiful smile, piecing blue eyes and baby soft skin. Skin like cream, like clouds, like heaven… she just wanted him to take her higher.

"Tony," Michelle whined as she opened her eyes missing the feel of his hand.

"You'd do anything for me, right?" He said with these puppy dog eyes, and she couldn't resist it. He is so damn beautiful. Like a soldier in God's army. Like light, like snow. But there was a glint in his eye. He was giving her that look again. She began to feel nervous. His hand was gone… "Michelle," he said, her name, he was staring straight into her soul sucking the oxygen out of her brain. His hand was on her waist, she gulped down, a chill running up her spine "Michelle" and slowly it slid down to her hip - God, his touch was distracting. Her lips became parched and she had a sudden need to drink him in, connect because she needed him to fill that thirsty spot. She needed him to touch her.

She stretched her neck out, closing her eyes and dove for a kiss but his hands where on her, touching her but not how she wanted it. His hands where on her shoulders, pushing – _pushing_! – her away. Her eyes opened once more and she felt scared then relief when she saw Tony was still in front of her. She though he might have left. To that bitch-blonde's arms, again, because she wasn't giving him what he wanted – what he needed. She didn't want him to leave.

"I love you, Tony," she'd do anything but all of this made her feel so weak. Part of her wanted to run - those words had been stolen from her lips, pulled from the tight grasps of her throat, ripped away from the flesh, breaching her heart – she felt so victimized, violated, raped.

His hand was back on her, in a good way. It was on her waist then her hip then… God – she loved him, she was sure of it.

"Show me," he said and she nodded furiously because she was. At least her body was. Could he not feel how her body reacted to his attention? How she flushed a deep red under the tend of his eyes and his skin?

"Tony, I love you," she was breathing hard, she was almost there. _She'd do anything…_

"I need you to do something for me?"

"Okay," _anything…_

"Have sex with Sid?"

Her brows wrinkled and somewhere inside her mind the question rung in the rational side of her brain but it must not have rung loud enough because she was nodding and moaning despite it… and, oh God, screaming. "Okay, ah… ah."

He heard her say it, just the answer he wanted. "Good," he said and he did that one thing that made her climax and she was all over his hand.

TBC…

Thanks everyone for reading. Reviews would be great and highly appreciated.


End file.
